


It’s Time You Had The Talk

by yourmariahcarey



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Tension, Break Up Talk, Canon Gay Relationship, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Dry Humping, Feelings Realization, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Past Sexual Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Resolved Sexual Tension, Revenge Sex, Self-Discovery, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmariahcarey/pseuds/yourmariahcarey
Summary: Title and work are based on the song “Call Your Girlfriend” by Robyn. This AU fic takes place in Toronto- Patrick is still engaged to Rachel and Stevie is there going to school for Hospitality Management. David loses his NYC gallery and moves in with Stevie while he tries to get back on his feet. He meets Patrick, who offers help, and their relationship develops.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick’s POV

Patrick sat in his favorite cafe in downtown Toronto, sipping his favorite tea, tapping sporadically on the table to the beat of the song currently playing. Outside, the skies were a beautiful blue, almost the exact hue of his button down shirt; the weather had been warm all week, perfect for running. Everything was perfect at face value- decent job, nice apartment, the pretty girl-next-door high school sweetheart turned fiancé. He sat staring blankly at his laptop, unable to focus on his work, as he reflected on all of those things in his life. He should be thrilled. He had asked Rachel just a week ago to marry him over a lovely dinner. She cried and made a fuss in the middle of the restaurant which prompted so many congratulatory smiles and nods.

From that very moment, Patrick couldn’t help but feel he had made a mistake. He could never figure out his unhappiness. Rachel always called him melancholy, and she wasn’t wrong. For as happy as he seemed on the outside, there was a hollow moroseness lurking just beneath the surface. What was missing? He shut his laptop and let out a big sigh before taking a sip of his tea. A man’s voice, slightly soft but captivating, spoke suddenly and broke Patrick’s train of thought.

“Mmm, numbers confusing you as well? Who decided to invent them and for what reason- to annoy the fuck out of everyone!?”

Patrick whipped his head around to see the person who was speaking to him and interrupting his pity party. Patrick’s jaw dropped ever so slightly at the sight of this man; he had thick black hair coiffed up into a kind of pompadour style, strikingly bold expressive eyebrows- one of which was arched up and paired with a quirky smile all twisted to one side. He wore a black sweatshirt with a large white lightning bolt on the front that was most likely way more expensive than it looked. He sat at a small table behind Patrick, a cappuccino with cocoa powder on top rested next to his hand that was adorned with four silver rings.

“Well it’s really quite a lengthy discussion as to the true origins, but the Egyptians created the first ciphered numeral system. But I’m sure you knew that.” Patrick smirked at this mysteriously handsome man as he feigned shock and let out a small gasp.

Okay, yes he was definitely handsome. That wasn’t weird to think, and he had thought it about plenty of other guys before. But something about him was just... different.

“Um, yeah obviously... they-the Egyptians did.. anyone with a fiber of common sense would know that, but uh, thanks so much for the history lesson....” he waited for a name.

“Patrick.”

“Hi, Patrick. I’m David. And I definitely would like to clear up that I, in fact, did not actually know that the Egyptians created numbers, so..”

“Oh, well anyone with a fiber of common sense would know that.”

They were now full on smirking at each other, and Patrick couldn’t help but be drawn to the way David’s lips moved. He had nice lips, surrounded by a gentle stubble. Huh.

“Wow, he’s insulting me and hasn’t even offered to get me an apology cappuccino. You must be very sure of yourself, Patrick.”

“Ah, but you made it so easy there David. Well if it’s any consolation I generally tend to be a bit of a smart ass. Especially towards random cafe guys drinking cappuccinos and wearing funky sweaters.”

“Would we call you a smart ass or just a tease?...”

Did he just call me a tease? Why is it suddenly so warm in this cafe?

“.. and that’s something I just said to you, so..” David trailed off, blushing slightly and shaking his head.

“Sounds like you might know a thing or two about that, huh David?”

Was Patrick flirting with this guy; was David flirting with him? It kind of felt like flirting, but maybe he just really vibed with his energy or something. This hadn’t ever happened to Patrick before, and he couldn’t ignore the subtle press of his half hard cock swelling in his jeans. Was he seriously getting a boner right now in the middle of this cafe? In front of this intriguing man named David, who had just accused him of being a tease which prompted Patrick to insinuate the same of David.

“Sounds like you might know what you’re talking about Patrick. Maybe would you want to.. um.. help me with these numbers that are currently the bane of my existence?”

“Uhm.. yeah sure, let me uh, just go use the restroom and I’ll be right back.” Fuck.

He had to get this situation in his pants under control. Of all the times for this to happen, why now? He had been having a lot of trouble in that department, and though Rachel was very sweet about it, there was definitely a lot of shame associated with it. It had honestly not been so bad in high school, but his hormones were raging like a swarm of angry wasps back then. And even still he had some trouble. He would usually make an excuse- being tired from baseball practice or saying how he just wanted to feel her mouth on him. That was better for some reason. Sex was never a top priority for Patrick, but by the time he hit college it became clear that he wasn’t a typical guy.

Everyone kind of experimented and explored in college, and Patrick felt like he was missing out on something. All he had known was Rachel, and a couple other girls during break ups. It was when he began to notice the guys around his dorm that he felt a small pang of want. Lingering looks turned into curiosity, but he never acted on it or thought much of it at first. He just knew that he didn’t feel quite right, and it caused a ton of strain of his and Rachel’s relationship which ultimately lead to frequent intervals of breaking up. He had just graduated college when they got back together again, and made it almost two years without splitting.

Patrick had gotten a fairly well paying job in business loans, and he decided it was probably time to pop the question. That’s what everyone expected, it’s what she wanted and Patrick cared for her so much, wanting all the happiness in the world for her. Wow, all this thinking really took care of the situation... time to get back to the table to help David with whatever his number challenges were. As he walked back towards David he couldn’t help but feel a rush of giddy excitement. This was definitely quite confusing. He had a fiancé, but he supposed some harmless flirtations with a guy wasn’t a big deal. It wouldn’t go anywhere from here. He was sure he’d never even see him again.

“So what can I help you with David?” Patrick pulled his chair up next to him, briefly brushing their arms together as he sat. He cleared his throat hard.

“Uh, well I’m trying to work out a plan for paying off a bit of debt. Unfortunately I had to close my gallery in New York due to my father’s business partner basically running off with everything.”

David looked quite embarrassed, twisting the silver rings around on his long fingers. He pressed his lips between his teeth, biting back a nervous smile.

“Hey, this really isn’t so bad,” he glanced up at David to catch him rolling his eyes at the comment.

“Okay, poor choice of words, I know that this must be horrible for you, but as far as the numbers are concerned it really isn’t worst case scenario. Now what are you doing for income currently?”

“Uh, well.. I am working at a boutique just to give my friend Stevie some cash while I crash at her place.”

“Okay David,” Patrick couldn’t help but feel an odd sense of relief at hearing ‘her’ when David’s friend was mentioned.

“So I think you’ll be alright if you keep saving, you should be able to pay this down in 4 years or so.”

David choked mid sip of his cappuccino. “FOUR YEARS!?”

“Uh.. well these things don’t just happen overnight David. Paying down debt takes time and.......” Patrick could see the blankly hollow stare wreaking havoc on David’s face as he rambled out business jargon and statistics.

“I’m getting the feeling that you might be overwhelmed. Do you want to just take a minute?” Patrick knocked his knee gently into David’s under the table as he smiled gently up at him.

“Mmm, yeah that might be nice. Why don’t you tell me about yourself Patrick? Have you always lived in Toronto?”

“Ah, I’m a pretty boring guy, but no, I didn’t grow up here. My hometown is about 2 hours away. I moved here for work.”

“I don’t think you’re boring- quite the opposite really. You began teasing a stranger in the middle of the cafe before so generously offering your wealth of knowledge!”

Patrick laughed dryly, “Well,” he cleared his throat again and sipped his tea. “Maybe some people just inspire me to break out of my routine a bit. Like a random guy in the cafe who so desperately needed my wisdom and numerical guidance.”

“Ah, a bold claim!” David’s lips pressed to one side of his mouth, contorting into the most adorable smirk.

Patrick definitely wanted to kiss those lips. His eyes lingered on David’s mouth for a bit too long, and when he looked back up he saw David just inch towards him ever so slightly. Patrick was drawn to him, unable to even think about anything else as he was finding himself moving towards David. And then his phone rang, causing them to both jump.

“Um, I uh... I gotta take this call... be right back.”

It was Rachel. Patrick went into the bathroom and called her back.

“Hey Patrick! Everything okay? I haven’t heard from you all day.”

“Uh yeah, Rach. Just been swamped with work. I took some time out of the office today to get some work done at the cafe. Needed a change of scenery.”

“Oh! Are you still there!? I can come up and keep you company.”

“No, no that’s fine Rach, really. I’m wrapping up here and then I’m gonna hit the gym and then I’ll be home.”

“Okay.. you sound stressed hon. Is everything alright with you lately?”

“Yes.” He said that too quickly. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit stressed from work. I’ll be okay.”

“Alright then. Well enjoy the rest of your day. See you for dinner?”

“Yeah, should be home around 7:30.”

“See ya then! I love you Patrick.”

“Okay Rach, love ya too.”

Well that was timing. Did Patrick almost just kiss someone else- a man? Almost just cheat on his fiancé? With a man? David. With David. He wanted to go back out there, crash their lips together just to know. He wanted to feel David’s stubble rough up his fair skin. Holy shit, this was not okay. Fantasizing was okay though, right? He could just be friends with David. He decided he would get his number just to help him some more, because he really did feel badly for his situation; but as he walked out of the bathroom there was no David in sight.

“Shit,” he sighed and groaned to himself.

Maybe this was for the best. David had made him feel things... lots of things. David had made his dick hard, just talking about teasing. David had smelled so good, and felt so warm sitting close together in the cafe. David had wanted to kiss him. Patrick wanted David to kiss him. Patrick had a fiancé. He was going to get married. They hadn’t formally settled on a date yet, but it was still a commitment. Patrick was not the type to do spontaneous things with people he barely knew- he was a planner, meticulous by nature and level headed. David.. this man he barely knew.. David made him want to throw a whole wrench in the cogs of his mechanically monotonous life. But he was gone, and Patrick would probably never see him again.

He sat back at his table, the chair presumably moved back by David, and on the screen of his laptop he found a sticky note with a phone number on it. _David_. Patrick’s entire body lit up, smiling from ear to ear and beaming an inner light bright enough to put the sun to shame. This was bad. Really bad. He decidedly had enjoyed enough cafe time for the day, so he gathered his things and headed to the gym. That would clear his mind right up. Hiking or going to the gym always helped him work through his feelings; it was grounding for him, and right now he felt like he was flying sky high and plummeting down without a parachute simultaneously. He entered David’s number into his phone and placed the sticky note in his glove compartment; oddly enough, he decided that he didn’t want to throw it out.

*

Patrick collapsed on the bench in the locker room, a cold towel wrapped around his neck as he attempted to steady his breathing. That was the hardest he had worked out in a long time- his legs pressed more weight than normal, his timing on the treadmill was much faster, and he felt like he could conquer the world. No matter what he did, his mind trailed to the dark and beguiling man he met this afternoon. Thinking of David made him push harder, pump faster, run with more vigor. He thought of the kiss they almost shared, how their mouths would feel; wet and warm tongues gliding wildly together and hands roaming down to touch each other’s hardness.... _fuck_.

Patrick ran into the bathroom stall and released his leaking cock from his shorts. He gripped himself tight, just a few rough jerks and he was coming with David’s name silently escaping his lips in a gasp. He sat there taking some calming breaths, his brain finally catching up with his body. He grabbed his phone to send a text after he washed his hands and prepared to leave the gym.

**Patrick (6:47 PM)** Hey David, it’s Patrick. Glad you left your number. If you’re still interested, I’m here to help you out.

He got a reply just a moment later.

 **David (6:48 PM)** Patrick, glad you texted me! I’m definitely interested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Stevie get stoned and talk about his encounter with Patrick. Flirtatious texts are exchanged between David and Patrick, causing him to reflect on some traumatic and emotional moments from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** WARNING ****
> 
> This chapter will be triggering to some, as it contains detailed descriptions of unwanted sexual situations. If you would like to skip over those parts, stop reading at “Sebastien was charming...” and you can continue reading at “He met up with him one night...”
> 
> I would like to express how difficult this chapter was to write due to the nature of David’s past experiences. It was very triggering for me, which is why I wanted to post ample warnings. The inclusion of this situation felt like important backstory to David’s character and state of mind.

“Stevie, I’m telling you we almost fucking kissed!” David took a long drag off of the joint she handed to him.

“Okay, so some random guy in the cafe just tried to kiss you? After offering you help with number stuff? You do know that sounds highly unlikely, right?”

He narrowed his eyes at her, “Uh I’ll have you know that I’m wildly popular, one might even say beloved... and therefore irresistible.”

“Maybe in New York,” she blew her smoke into the air and winked at him.

Any other person would piss him off with a comment like that, but Stevie has always been Stevie. They had met 10 years ago through mutual friends in New York. She had been staying there with a friend for the summer to get away from the little town she grew up in. It was an instantaneous click when her friend introduced them at a karaoke bar. She knew David through the gallery and partied with him every once in a while. David and Stevie drank polar bear shots until they could barely stand that night, laughing so hard they could even get through their duet of “The Boy is Mine”. During that summer David and Stevie ended up fooling around a few times, but nothing ever really came of it. They decided that they were better off as friends- best friends.

Stevie had a moved to Toronto from her little town called Schitt’s Creek about a year ago. She had found a job there that put her through college and decided to major in hospitality management. It was an ironic major for her to choose, as she really was not the friendliest or most inviting person. ‘Very inhospitable, really,’ are the words David recalled saying. He was happy for her though- she was moving forward in her life, and David just felt stuck. What was he going to do now; wait four years to pay off his debt while working at some shitty boutique and sleeping at Stevie’s? It had to get better. Maybe fate had intervened to cross his and Patrick’s paths. And maybe....

“Ughhhh whyyyy...” he mumbled to himself, even though he didn’t intend to say it out loud.

Stevie squinted her eyes and began to sneer at him. “You’re doing weird things with your face David. Did he text you?”

“No, not yet.” He let out a big sigh. “Maybe he was just being nice. He’s probably not even interested.”

Just as he spoke those words, his phone dinged to alert him to a text. Patrick. He felt a smile dance it’s way across his face, so involuntary and yet incredibly foreign. David wasn’t accustomed to feeling- well, not to feeling happiness. He had long since given up on being loved, deciding it was better to be wanted for his body and get to feel good than feel nothing at all. It always ended up the same way; the initial whirlwind of desire, the fucking, the late night parties, getting everything they want because David would give it- then they were gone. Once they got what they wanted, David wasn’t worth sticking around for, and so the dreadful cycle continued like a hellish merry-go-round balanced haphazardly on a precipice verging on collapse.

But maybe it could be different this time? His life in NYC had pretty much imploded, so perhaps moving to Toronto and meeting Patrick was a fresh start; a sign of things to come. Patrick seemed nice, like genuinely nice. People in New York weren’t like Patrick; they’d chew him up and spit out every last button of his powder blue shirt. That blue color he wore was even nice. The way it complimented Patrick’s honey colored eyes that flickered so playfully up at his.. it made David feel wrapped up in something warm and fuzzy- wait, no he was actually being wrapped up in a blanket. 

“Get cozy, I’m god damn starving so we’re getting pizza. And if I have to hear how Toronto’s pizza will never compare to New York’s the whole time, I will not be sharing my garlic knots.”

Stevie nudged him playfully under the blanket, and they giggled like school kids.

“Mmmm, unfair because you know it’s the truth, but understood. Also, I will die if I don’t get to eat garlic knots.”

Thirty five minutes later they were digging into the greasy deliciousness. New York pizza was definitely better, but this was really hitting the spot.

“So,” Stevie chided between bites of pizza, “..when are you asking him out?”

“Ugh, I don’t know Stevie! What if he’s not gay? He didn’t exactly give me that vibe between the button up shirt and mid range denim.”

“Well I’d argue that since he flirted with you and you almost kissed, that at least makes him bi. Or bi-curious.”

“Isn’t everyone though?” David rolled his eyes, polishing off his second slice of pizza.

“Uh, you might wanna check your phone, it’s all lit up over there.”

David reached down to the coffee table to grab his phone. Patrick.... !

**Patrick (8:22 PM)** So David, when do you want to get together?

**David (8:26 PM)** Mmm yes we can get together

**David (8:27 PM)** So you can help me out... I misread your text...

**David (8:27 PM)** OMG... 

**David (8:28 PM)** I’m realizing how this sounds and uh sorry.. I might be just a little stoned.. hahaha

**Patrick (8:28 PM)** Wow David, here I just thought you just needed help with business stuff. Was it also your plan to seduce me with suggestive texts while you’re stoned?

**David (8:30 PM)** Actually no but if that’s working out then I can’t be too upset *wink emoji*

**Patrick (8:33 PM)** Can we meet tomorrow?

**David (8:35 PM)** We can meet whenever you’d like.

**Patrick (8:36 PM)** How’s the cafe at 12:00?

**David (8:40 PM)** Perfect, I’m not really a morning person so that works *coffee emoji* *thumbs up emoji*

**Patrick (8:44 PM)** That is shocking news! See you tomorrow David. *thumbs up emoji*

“WOW. So I’m assuming you’re meeting up with Patrick tomorrow based on the disgustingly gooey smile plastered on your face.”

“Um, maybe?” David was embarrassed by how eager he was. Maybe he was just horny.

It had been a while since he had gotten some. His last encounter was unfortunately with his monster of an ex, Sebastien Raine. It was for no other reason than revenge- he had taken advantage of David for months, using him to get his photography into the gallery and have his cock sucked and fucked whenever he wished. David really had fallen under his spell, and happily obliged to anything he asked. 

Sebastien was charming, which was eventually unmasked as extremely vile manipulation. The last straw was when he had taken pictures of David passed out in very... suggestive... poses. It was something that David had tried to block out; he tried to forget when he finally woke up from his drug induced comatose that morning with a plug inside of him and a cage around his cock. Sebastien and three other people were fucking each other on the bed and David was on the floor, and not just sore from having slept there all night. He couldn’t even form words as he tried to peel his sticky body up off of the floor, limbs feeing magnetized to the spot. He remembered thinking he could just crawl- but was interrupted by the sound of Sebastien’s voice.

“Look who finally woke up! I’d ask you to come up here and play David, but you look used up. You were such a good little slut for us all last night.”

They all laughed as David stumbled to the bathroom to vomit and try to expel the previous night’s trauma. He winced as he attempted to remove the toys in and on his body. Sebastien had used him. Everyone had, apparently. The bruises were the least horrific thing revealed by the mirror. David felt totally broken- void. That was when he knew he had to get the fuck away from him. There were of course the blackmail pictures, which David managed to keep from being released after he paid Sebastien off. For once in his life, it appeared that Sebastien kept his word, but when David got word he was back in NYC from a four month long excursion in Paris to photograph for Fashion Week, he felt fire and ice in his veins. Sebastien even had the nerve to text him after seeing him at a club. David had never been very vengeful, but with Sebastien he knew exactly what he had to do to get even.

He met up with him one night, fucked him and took back the respect Sebastien had stripped him of. David spent no time working him open and shoving his cock inside roughly; and when he was close, he pulled out, flipped Sebastien over and came all over his face, which David knew he wasn’t particularly fond of. He grabbed a towel and wiped himself off then threw it at Sebastien. Twenty minutes later when Sebastien went to shower, David found his memory card still in his camera from Fashion Week. He dropped it in his wine glass, swirled it around and stepped on it after he fished it out. He placed it back into the camera, knowing full well Sebastien would eventually try to upload them and he would be totally fucked in another way. Small victories.

Patrick didn’t need to know about all of that. This was an opportunity for a David to leave his fucked up past behind, a fresh start. And right now, he needed to just enjoy how stoned he was with his best friend. The rest of the night was filled with watching random viral videos, picking at the rest of the pizza, and Stevie of course tormenting him about seeing Patrick tomorrow. Despite his attraction to him, David really just wanted to get to know Patrick. He was intrigued by how the sarcastic wit flowed so freely, able to keep up and even surpass David’s quips and comebacks, but still seemingly kind and genuine. Something about their meeting just felt.. different. 

Eventually David and Stevie passed out in her bed, which he would be kicking himself for in the morning after realizing he never followed through with his skin care regimen. His thoughts lingered relentlessly on Patrick, and he drifted soundly into sleep at the prospect of seeing him again.

The next morning David awoke with his brain buzzing from last night’s activities. He hopped in the shower while his coffee brewed, letting the smell of mint, ginger and bergamot wash over him. He dried off and sipped on a gigantic mug of coffee as he completed his skin care routine even more thoroughly than usual. The thought of Patrick seeing him with puffy eyes was unacceptable. Now he just needed to decide on an outfit- something to catch Patrick’s attention and show off his ass. He had noticed David’s sweater when they met at the cafe, so this felt intrinsically essential in keeping his energy in the right place. Givenchy? Marcelo Burlon? Valentino? Too many options was seldom an issue for David, but he needed to narrow it down.

**David (10:47 AM)** Stevie! I’m having a crisis.

**Stevie (10:49 AM)** David, if this is about a moth or other bug I am writing you off.

**David (10:53 AM)** No, it isn’t but thank you for adding to the stress. I’ll be looking over my fucking shoulder now. I don’t know what to wear!! What about the floral Givenchy sweater?

**Stevie (10:55 AM)** Sure, ya big delicate flower!

**David (10:58 AM)** OMG I actually hate you, and if I didn’t need your help I would never speak to you again.

**Stevie (11:01 AM)** What about the one that says something about the power of love? Since you... you know... *heart eyes emoji* *bow and arrow emoji* *black heart emoji* *eggplant emoji*

**David (11:02 AM)** Eat glass. *middle finger emoji*

**Stevie (11:05 AM)** Can’t wait. Does that mean I’ll be spending the evening hospitalized instead of hearing you moan in your sleep again? Definitely heard a Patrick at one point too.....

**David (11:07 AM)** OMG. HATE YOU SO MUCH. *skull emoji*

He decided on his Saint Laurent leopard print sweater with his Neil Barrett bleached skinny jeans. And yes, his ass looked fabulous. He popped on his white sunglasses and headed to meet up with Patrick, his chest occupied with an unusually light, fluttery feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Rachel have the talk. David and Patrick meet up to work on a plan for tackling the debt accumulated from losing the gallery and end up formulating an entirely different plan.

Patrick got home from the gym, setting his gym bag down and immediately hopping into the shower. He knew he had to talk to Rachel. What would he say? Where would he even begin?

_‘Hey, just met this guy in the cafe, flirted with him and my dick got hard. Oh, and we exchanged numbers.’_

Yeah, none of that sounded okay. Patrick wasn’t always the most upfront when it came to confrontation. He didn’t want to hurt Rachel, but he also didn’t think it was fair to be feeling this way about someone you barely know and just met. This wasn’t who he was- he was not a cheater, and this level of deception wasn’t fair to anyone. Patrick was a take charge kind of guy, all of the Brewers were. So why was it that he never took charge of these feelings? He’s not sure he even knew they truly existed until his encounter with David.

_‘Am I gay?’_

He pondered on that for a while as he let the water beat down on him until it turned cold, forcing him to shut the water off. He wrapped himself in a towel and headed into the bedroom to change. Rachel had been busy in the kitchen while he got dressed, so he gathered his thoughts and mustered up the courage to have the talk. He sat on the couch and smiled weakly at Rachel as she waltzed over to him.

“Patrick, come here.. I missed you so much today,” Rachel grabbed at his plain white bed shirt and kissed him gently.

He knew. This is not what he wanted. Regardless of David or his newly questioned sexuality, he couldn’t keep this going. Patrick felt the room spinning as the walls crept closer and closer to collapsing right on top of him. Rachel was climbing on top of him, straddling his lap. She was trying to rouse his dick, gripping him through his shorts and- nothing.

“Patrick..?” She looked down at him, concern flooding her face as his head was turned to the side, avoiding her eyes at all costs.

“Rachel, I uh.. I think we need to talk. Can we go sit at the table?”

“Oh my god Patrick.. seriously? What is going on with you lately?”

He tried to keep his voice calm and strong, feigning confidence, “Please. Rachel, I want to talk.” 

“Okay then Patrick. Alright.”

She followed him to the table and he grabbed whiskey and two glasses from the cabinet, and tilted the glasses her way to offer. She sighed, shaking her head to decline the drink. He poured himself a shot, downed that, and then poured some more.

“Um, okay so... Wow, this is... Rachel this is incredibly difficult, and I’m not sure how to begin, or whether I have the right words yet, but this is something I.. I’ve got to get this off my chest.” 

He paused momentarily to glance up from his glass, his eyes meeting hers solemnly before returning to the drink clasped in his tremulous hands.

“So, uh.. Rachel, the truth is.. I- I can’t marry you.”

A sob immediately burst out of Rachel’s mouth, causing Patrick’s eyes to sting with tears. He hated this.

“ _WHAT?_ Patrick, _WHY?_ You just asked me to marry you a week ago! What... what has changed? What did I do wrong?”

“Rachel,” he took her hand in his. “That’s just it, you’ve done nothing wrong. This isn’t your fault, okay? I am... damn, uh.. I am questioning my, um.. myself. Truthfully, I met uh, a g-guy. And if I said,” he let out a shaky breath, “.. if I said I didn’t feel something, I’d be lying.”

“ **PATRICK!** A guy!? What? I.. I don’t understand this at all...” her head fell into her hands as she choked back gasps and tears.

“Trust me when I say I am just as shocked. This came out of nowhere, Rach. I mean, meeting David..” her eyes scowled at the mention of his name, “.. it came out of nowhere; just by chance. I am doing my best to be honest, and I feel like I have to let you know that I have had thoughts before, but we had been together for so long that I guess I just pushed it down. This is not something I can ignore Rachel, and it wouldn’t be fair to you if I just went along pretending it didn’t exist. I want you to be happy, Rach. And I know you will be eventually when you can open up to love again.”

“I... I don’t _want_ to love anyone else. I just didn’t see this coming, Patrick, not in a million years. I know we’ve broken up a handful of times but we’ve always found our way back to each other. We can find our way again....”

“No. Rachel, I can’t. That isn’t going to work for me, and it’s not going to work for you. You know that. But everything we had, all of the love between us.. it was all real, so don’t second guess it. I will always have love in my heart for you Rach. Just...”

“Just not that way... anymore. Right?” 

Her eyes darkened slightly, turning cold and he could feel the tempest of emotions whipping and crashing into her very soul. He sighed before drinking down the rest of his whiskey, letting the burn of the alcohol numb him ever so slightly.

“Even though you don’t understand now, Rach.. I will always be here if you need me. I’ll always be your friend, because we have a bond that has formed over many years. It’s important that you know the amount of respect I have for you, so if you don’t want to or can’t stay friends at this point, I understand.”

“I just... right now I just can’t be...” Rachel stifled back another sob, her tears rolling silently down her cheeks.

They talked some more before Patrick decided it was for the best if he left for the night to give her space. He asked for her not to out him to anyone, despite her sadness and anger; she thankfully agreed, letting him know that she loved him too much to ever do that to him. He packed up some things and checked into a hotel close by. Tomorrow he would gather his belongings and start to look for a place to rent until things got figured out. His head spun with the reality of what just happened. Patrick wondered what their families and friends would say about the called off engagement. His phone would undoubtedly be buzzing and dinging away tomorrow as word got out about them breaking up. He wanted to just run away from it all. Maybe he would.

*

Patrick awoke in his hotel room the following morning and laid silently reflecting; he was feeling as if he had been hit by a semi truck, then died, left his body and was finally free- like a weight had been lifted off. He hadn’t slept much that night, and although he was still really devastated over the break up with Rachel, he knew it had to be done. Whether anything ended up happening with David or not, marrying Rachel was not his path. It was the path everyone expected. The predictable path. Patrick considered himself predictable. Always a responsible planner, meticulous perfectionist, spreadsheets and lists organizing just about everything. Patrick’s family brought him up to be kind and respectful, and he always was. No one he knew would understand his inner struggles. Maybe David would?

Patrick sat up, running his hands through the short messy bed head from a rough night’s sleep. The thought of postponing his meet up with David crossed his mind; was it too soon? But he was just helping him out, nothing more. Nothing needed to happen, they could just be friends. As his head swirled and teemed with a seemingly endless torrent of questions, he decided a nice hot shower would do him good. The steaming hot water ran down his toned body, combatting some of the antagonistic thoughts swarming his mind. None of this would be easy- his life as he knew it would change. Would this change everything? What would his parents think? Before losing control of his emotions, Patrick took some calming breaths, centering himself. This was for the best. What point is there to life if you’re just unhappy?

Wandering downstairs to the lobby, he helped himself to some tea. Sipping the scorching beverage carefully, he browsed his social media, ultimately deciding to deactivate everything. Being a ghost wasn’t so bad right now- he needed time to be invisible, to reflect. The sky looked beautiful and perfect once again, Patrick reflected as he gazed out of the large windows. He was anxious to see David, to see if his body and mind responded the same way again.

As it neared the time he would be meeting up with David, Patrick took a lengthy, introspective look in the mirror in his hotel room. It was dusty, slightly streaked with cleaner, but beyond the surface was a shiny new face. A face full of promise and strength, prompting him to live his life authentically. The smile he was discovering on his face felt easy for once. Not forced or expected. This was an enthralling new beginning for him, which had a rather intoxicating presence- curling its strong arms around Patrick to reassure and sooth his worry. The thought made his head spin; he thought about David’s arms around him and realized how much he wanted to know what that felt like.

*

David’s heart pounded as he walked into the cafe, carrying his bag containing his laptop and his heart fluttering at the thought of seeing Patrick. He looked around and spotted his adorable smile already beaming up from a cozy corner table. David waved at him, his lips pushed to the side in a smirk. As he approached the table, he noticed Patrick had already gotten a drink for him.. unless he was just really thirsty.

David grinned letting out a breathy, “Hi.”

“Hi David, another interesting sweater choice today I see.” He cocked his head and flashed a sardonic smile.

Already with the teasing!

“Um I will have you know that this is a _Saint Laurent!_ ”

“Is that a specific type of leopard or just the leopard’s name?”

Okay, Patrick was definitely fucking with him.

“Neither of those are correct, but I’ll let it slide because I’m sure your shopping range doesn’t stray far from the local mall or Target.” David rolled his eyes at him, attempting to be playful after his biting sarcasm that most people were put off by.

“It’s actually pronounced Tar-jay, David.” Patrick mimicked David’s emphasis on Saint Laurent, causing his jaw to drop slightly as he stared back at a very smug Patrick.

“OKAY,” David started, his voice going an octave higher with annoyance.

“Someone needs caffeine. Good thing I already got you a cappuccino.”

“Mmmm thank you, but how do you know how I like it?”

“I think I could figure that out if you just tell me how you like it,” Patrick flashed a devilish grin before sipping on his tea.

David sat there biting his bottom lip and wondering how repressed Patrick was. There was definite flirting, but at a glance virtually nothing about Patrick gave any queer indications. Maybe he would ask him to come to the bathroom with him, or maybe he would have if he didn’t think it would scare the shit out of Patrick and have running out of the cafe. David felt a surge right to his groin at the thought of being alone with Patrick, making all of his fantasies come true- being his play thing. Oh, oh yes.

Clearing his throat with a chuckle at the realization that David was far, far away in a sea of thoughts, he broke the silence. “How’s your coffee David?”

“Oh, um,” he took a generous gulp of the frothy goodness. “It’s delicious, thank you Patrick.”

His only reply was a wide smile, lips pressed together in a line. Damn that was a cute smile. He liked Patrick’s mouth, it looked like a clean mouth.

“So, did you bring your laptop? That is if you wanted to go over everything.”

“Yes, it’s right here,” David huffed out as he leaned down to grab it from his bag. His jeans of choice were extra tight, and got slightly tighter thinking about Patrick’s mouth.

They sat for 40 minutes as Patrick carefully detailed a plan for David to get back on track, and eventually the conversation turned to what David might want to do in the future. Patrick listened intently as he rambled out an idea he had been oscillating with recently. He had written a bunch of ideas down a couple weeks ago when he and Stevie had gotten stoned and one particularly stuck out as viable.

“It’s a general store, but also a very specific store,” David word vomited about his grandiose idea for a store as Patrick listened with a grin teetering on laughter.

David couldn’t tell whether or not Patrick thought he was the biggest idiot he’d ever had the misfortune of meeting or if this jumbled verbal dumpster fire was actually charming. It turns out, he found it charming.

“You know, it’s pretty inventive, David. Rebranding local products and crafts- it’s a great idea. My only suggestion would be that a business model such as that would most likely thrive in a more rural setting. The city is an expanse of larger franchises and corporate stores which have the tendency to overshadow any sort of ‘mom and pop’ type of businesses.”

“Um, okay.. wow. You.. you really think it’s a good idea?” David nervously twisted one of his silver rings.

“Yeah, it’s a great idea. But with this debt you will need some help. Okay, a lot of help. Fortunately there are grants that local business owners can apply for to help get things up and running. If you were to find a location and draw up a business plan, I’d be more than happy to get you started.”

“Patrick, I.. that’s just so incredibly generous. Are you sure?” Shock was setting in as David’s heart pounded at Patrick’s offer.

“Easy decision David. I’ve needed a change of pace for a long time now, and this seems like a great opportunity for us both to start something new,” Patrick’s head looked down at his coffee, eyes flickering up to meet David’s; the earnestness of his gaze was almost unbearable.

“I will start, um, searching then,” David coyly batted his lashes at Patrick’s adorable face.

“Great. I think a coworker of mine has an uncle who’s a real estate agent in a small town not too far from here who could maybe help. I think his name is Ray.”

Their smiles were small and bashful, trying to feign nonchalance at embarking on such a recently curated seedling of a venture. They took their coffee cups in hand, knocking them gently together and speaking in unison, “Cheers!”

This should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will heat up significantly 🔥😘


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie gets some distressing news and has to make a decision, leaving her future in Toronto uncertain. Patrick and David go to dinner and things heat up as they get to know each other.

“Oh my god...” Stevie walked out of her bedroom looking bewildered, clutching a piece of paper.

Walking over to the table where David sat eating his breakfast, she plopped down next to him and slammed the paper down on the table.

“Um, what is this exactly?” David choked out in between bites of bacon.

“My great-aunt Maureen died.”

She snatched a piece of bacon off of his plate, which he allowed simply because of what she just said. Any other time it would be incorrect.

“Oh god! The one who lived in Schitt’s Creek?”

“Yep, that exact one. She owned a run down motel for years and never really did anything with it. I’m not even sure it ever had any actual guests there besides locals and the occasional truckers passing through. She left me the motel David.”

“ _WHAT?!_ ” He exclaimed loudly, thankful he had no food in his mouth or he certainly would have choked.

“In her will. She left me the motel.”

“Yes I gathered that. So you now own said motel- do you have to like, run it or something?”

“Yep, pretty sure that’s how that works. What am I supposed to do with this? I mean, yes, the whole hospitality major is helpful but this is not what I wanted for myself. I left Schitt’s Creek to come here and I didn’t really expect to go back.”

“So, you’re going back then?” David’s brows furrowed together, his expression trying to hide the worry about having nowhere to go.

“I guess I have to. At least to deal with this. I don’t really know what else to do at this point.”

Stevie stared down at the letter, her hands nervously brushing at it. She slumped down in the chair- she looked defeated.

“What if... what if I go with you?” David croaked out.

Stevie looked over, keeping her head bowed but raising her brow at the suggestion.

“Ah Stevie! Your eyebrow just moved!!!” David gasped and bit back laughter.

“Oh shut up. You would do that?”

“Yeah, I mean.. I don’t really have anything else going on right now. Besides, maybe this is a good thing for me too. I could look for a space to lease..”

“Like, for the store?”

He paused, trying to assess whether or not her question was insinuating that his idea was ludicrous.

“...Yes...?” His response alluded to his uncertainty although he and Patrick had just discussed how innovative of an idea it was. He knew that Stevie also thought it was a good idea, but that didn’t mean she thought he was ready.

“David, yes.”

She walked over to grab a bottle of merlot, a corkscrew, and two glasses. Pouring a generous amount for both of them, she lifted her glass to David’s and they toasted to their new adventure. Now, how did Patrick fit into all of this? He felt his face contort into his usual knot of worry and anxiety.

“Okay. What’s going on in there David? Your face looks more anxious than usual. Like, way more.”

Stevie never missed a beat.

David let out a sigh, “I just don’t know where to start... with the store. I uh.. I told Patrick about my idea for the store.”

“And? What’d he say?” Stevie’s eyes were wide with surprise at hearing that David opened up to Patrick about his goals. It wasn’t often he did that, if ever; even if he felt attraction to someone, the trust was never there.

“He said it was a very inventive idea, but I would need start up money. Apparently there are grants that can help me get started but he thinks I shouldn’t open a store like that in a city. Apparently someone he knows has a real estate guy named Ray who would help get me some information.”

“Wait... Ray? That was the name of the agent that called me this afternoon. Did Patrick mention where he worked?”

“No he didn’t. Oh my god. Stevie.. wouldn’t that be so creepy if it were the same Ray?”

“Almost as creepy as you when you’re lounging around with those slimy tissue masks on your face.” 

“Okay, I’ll have you know that they are essential in keeping this skin looking youthful and flawless as the day I graced this world.”

“Exactly. Creepy.”

Stevie smirked and punched impishly at David’s arm. What would he ever do without her?

*

**Patrick (12:52 PM)** How’s everything going David?

**David (1:16 PM)** Hey Patrick *smile emoji* It’s been a hectic few days. My roommate had a death in her family and she’s going to have to move back home. Apparently she was willed some podunk motel in Schitt’s Creek and has to go sort it out. She wants me to go with her.

**Patrick (1:21 PM)** Wow, send my condolences to Stevie. Uh, David. This may come as a shock, but that real estate agent my coworker is related to is actually located in Schitt’s Creek.....

**David (1:22 PM)** SERIOUSLY!?!?

_.... creepy. Or was it fate?_

**David (1:23 PM)** Omg. What are the chances of that?

**David (1:23 PM)** Don’t actually answer that Patrick. I’m sure you would know the statistics of the probability of that happening.

**Patrick (1:25 PM)** David, are you implying something?

**David (1:26 PM)** Mmm yeah, that you might just be a nerd.

**Patrick (1:27 PM)** A cute nerd though.

**David (1:27 PM)** Very..

**David (1:28 PM)** SORRY. How do I unsend a text!?

**Patrick (1:30 PM)** So you think I’m cute then?

**David (1:32 PM)** Not sure what I like more, the fact that each time I’ve seen you, you were wearing a blue button up and Levi’s or the relentless torment of your trolling. Adorable.

**Patrick (1:34 PM)** Just so you know, I’m not wearing blue right now.

**David (1:35 PM)** Doubtful.

**Patrick (1:36 PM)** Told you. *image attached*

David gawked at his phone. Patrick sent him a photo of him in a white T-shirt, soaked and almost see through with sweat and what appeared to be a clingy blue gray pair of gym shorts that left nothing to the imagination. Fuck. David was glad Stevie was at work right now. He grabbed at the piquing interest in his pants, giving it a few gentle strokes before texting Patrick back.

**David (1:39 PM)** I stand corrected about the blue. Although I feel like the color of those shorts might be questionable ...

**Patrick (1:40 PM)** *image attached*

David just about dropped his phone at the next photo Patrick sent. It was from the waist down, showing his shorts and incidentally showing off what he was packing underneath. It wasn’t even meant to be a gross dick pic or sexual at all, but something about Patrick just did it for him so he couldn’t help but salivate at the sight of his delicious bulge against the thin material.

**David (1:43 PM)** Oh... well, I suppose those aren’t necessarily blue. Perhaps we can refer to them as slate.

**Patrick (1:48 PM)** Whatever you say David!

**Patrick (1:48 PM)** Sorry if that crossed a line.. me sending you pictures. I didn’t ask you first and that was presumptuous on my part.

Who asks to send someone photos!? Who apologizes for sending photos!? Patrick was so sweet. How was he so sweet? Had he never been on Grinder? Anytime David logged on there he was met with a barrage of dick pics. Maybe Patrick didn’t even know what Grinder was. Because Patrick was probably not gay. Patrick probably had a girlfriend. Ugh, wouldn’t be the first time.

**David (1:50 PM)** You can send me a pic whenever you want. Definitely don’t mind at all *wink emoji*

**Patrick (1:53 PM)** Noted.

A few minutes passed without any reply from David because he broke down entirely at the thought of Patrick and what he was hiding under those very pedestrian clothes. Unable to ignore his rock hard erection anymore, he got out one of his favorite toys and an organic warming lube to bring into the shower with him. He liked to stick this toy onto the wall of the shower when he really needed a good self fucking session, which he was in desperate need of with Patrick on his mind. He slicked up his fingers and started to work himself open. When he felt ready, he slicked up his toy jutting out from the shower wall and pressed his hole against it. The slide onto this toy was a euphoric burn, as it was a little larger than most of the guys he had slept with. He gripped his cock and rocked back slowly, picking up speed as he envisioned it being Patrick who was inside of him. His hips fucked into his fist and back onto the dildo at a steadily increasing speed. 

He wanted to know what Patrick tasted like- his ass, his cum, his mouth... David wanted every part of him. He was overwhelmed with desire for this man he had just met, who he barely knew. Patrick was enigmatic in every way, and that turned David on so much more than the pretentious artists and socialites of New York who desperately tried to look as intriguing as possible. Along comes Patrick, basic blue jeans and button ups- and sexy as hell just as himself. Those strong forearms and thick legs of his would be perfect for himfucking David into the mattress.

He was on the precipice of release, moaning and grunting out nonsense words. As the thick toy stretched him, he took it deeper and deeper until it was hitting up at his prostate from the most delicious angle. Four more thrusts had David crying out, his release painting his chest and face from his position. His tongue swept down to lick off some come off of his chin, totally blissed out from the taste of himself and the powerful orgasm that was still sending little shockwaves through his body.  Once he became conscious again before hopping back in the shower to clean off, he checked his phone.

**Patrick (2:10 PM)** Wanna grab some dinner tonight?

_Absolutely. Abso-fucking-lutely._

**David (2:18 PM)** Sure *tongue smiley emoji*

**Patrick (2:20 PM)** Where would you like me to take you David?

**David (2:22 PM)** You pick.

**Patrick (2:23 PM)** Okay then. 8:00? Meet at the cafe?

**David (2:25 PM)** Perfect *hand raise emoji*

*

Patrick pulled up to find David sitting outside of the cafe at one of the tables, writing in a black book. He pulled the car up and David smiled widely at the site of his arrival. Patrick got out to open David’s door for him, causing a conflicting feeling of total adoration and crippling doubt that he deserved that kind of treatment.

“Hi David. You look.. wow, you look really nice.”

Patrick could barely breathe.

David had chosen to wear a black tee, black jeans with distressed knees, and his black leather jacket. His ‘fuck me’ jacket.

“Well that’s a given,” David purred gleefully. “You look really nice as well, the black button up is a nice change from your usual color palette.”

“Thank you, I’m learning.” 

_That. Smile._ So shy and cute... David had it bad.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to stop him from thinking about Patrick’s lips, “So, where to?”

“I think you’ll really enjoy this place. You’ll see when we get there.”

The drive was short to the restaurant Patrick picked, and once David saw where they would be going he squeaked with delight.

“I’ve heard about this place! The owner is an art enthusiast, and apparently brought in an exclusive designer out of London to conceptualize the aesthetic direction.”

“I knew you’d like it,” Patrick’s voice and face radiated with satisfaction knowing he hit the nail on the head picking the perfect restaurant. 

Patrick had spent the afternoon scouring the internet to find the most interesting place he could- something that was very David. He had this overwhelming desire to impress him, to make him happy. Patrick wanted nothing more than to see his various smiles; he was picking up on each and every one.

David was entirely overwhelmed by the generosity and attention to detail this man was displaying towards him. No one had ever cared what he wanted, or thought about what he would like. People only cared if he was paying or getting them into an exclusive club. He tried to tell himself that those people were in the past.

A cute blonde server took them back and they were seated at a table in a intimate corner of the restaurant, modern art surrounding and immersing their senses.

“This is really incredible Patrick,” David felt as if his face would be stuck with a permanent smile. He couldn’t remember smiling so much, especially recently.

“Just wanted to pick somewhere that mirrored who you are. You are um... fascinating, and interesting. This place just felt like you.”

David wanted to crawl across the table and lick into his mouth, plant kisses all over his creamy skin.

“Well, that’s a very generous thing for you to say.If I’m being honest, I find you fascinating and interesting as well. And uh, very se-“

Just then their server came up to get their order. David picked out a nice bottle of red and Patrick ordered a whiskey. 

“So David, tell me about life in New York. Do you miss it?”

With a shaky breath, David huffed out a tight laugh, “New York was.. well.. I partied a lot. Surrounded myself with people who I considered friends that really dropped me once I couldn’t pick up the tab anymore. I miss the food, the buzz- that city is alive like no other place. But no, I don’t fucking miss it.”

“I’m sorry.. I shouldn’t have pried like that and sincerity apologize if I over stepped. Just wanted to hear more fascinating facts about you.” Patrick gave such a tender, sparkly smile that David was sure his body had liquified at the very sight of it and was now a gooey puddle on the floor.

“It’s okay, Patrick. Really.” David reached his hand across the table to pet at Patrick’s hand.

The moment their skin met- fireworks. What the hell was happening here? Neither man had ever felt such a thing in their entire lives and yet here they sat, hands still gently brushing together while their eyes were locked in a trance. And that’s exactly when their server came back with their drinks and to take their dinner order. Timing is a cruel mistress.

“So, um Patrick, what about you? Do you miss your home town?” David eyed Patrick as some salad dressing rolled down his lip to his chin causing his tongue to dart out and catch it. David would have licked it right off of his face.

Patrick was silent for a moment before speaking, “Not necessarily. I mean, I miss my folks and cousins, and a couple friends from baseball. But truthfully I’m happy to be away. I needed a change, so I moved to Toronto and made that happen. It just wasn’t what I wanted in the end, but I guess it wasn’t all bad if I managed to run into you.” 

His eyes sparkled at David like he hung the moon and stars, and it was almost too intense for David to look at. He winced slightly under Patrick’s earnest gaze, feeling his face redden. Did this man just make him blush? This man really just made him- David Rose- blush. This was bad. David couldn’t help it and just blurted it out.

“Give it time, I’m sure you’ll meet someone more your speed. I’m kind of a lot.”

“Well, I’m kind of into a lot.”

“Kind of?” David chided, raising a brow as his lips brushed his wine glass.

“Well, maybe. Maybe I want to get into a lot more.” Patrick was working on his third whiskey at this point and his lips were letting loose.

“Mmm, well maybe I could show you a lot more.” 

“Show me what exactly David?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see. Whenever you’d like to make that happen.”

“What about tonight,” Patrick spoke very quietly and swigged the rest of his whiskey, eyeing David carefully.

Oh. _OH_. Did he really just allude to wanting more? Maybe David had misread him. Maybe he was gay. Or bi. Or pan. Sexuality is a beautiful spectrum in which David fully embraced, but he wasn’t even sure what Patrick’s preferences were.

“Are you asking me to come home with you Patrick?” David’s eyes were laser focused on the beautiful honey brown eyes across from him that were now going wide with shock.

“I uh... I meant, um.. David listen, I-“

_‘OH SHIT. What did I just do?’_

David felt the panic bubbling up to the surface. This had happened so many times before. Curious guys wanting to experiment but then not being able to follow through.

“Mm-m, no.. it’s fine, really, Patrick. That’s not- um. We’re both drinking; things were said and I’m sorry if I took it too far. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. We don’t.. I mean, I’m fine with us being friends and having a professional working relationship.”

“I... Um. Wow, this is really hard for me...”

“You don’t ha-“

“David, I’m really attracted to you. I mean really, really attracted. And in the interest of us working together, I’ve got to come clean about something.”

“Okay....” David’s face was dampened with nerves as he felt the lump in his throat threatening to choke him so he didn’t interrupt Patrick.

“I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t wanted to kiss you since that first day at the cafe. I’d also be lying if I told you I’d done that before- with a guy. All those things you’re supposed to feel, I feel them when I’m around you; that’s the truth. And I’d be lying if I said I didn’t ask you on this date to end the night with a kiss.”

Before anyone could think through the cloud of emotionally charged words occupying the space around them, they both were at each other’s mouths, lips meeting in a soft but firm press. David grabbed Patrick’s cheek guiding their mouths even closer. Gently, David pulled back to assess Patrick’s reaction. He was silent, but grinning.

“Regrets?” David eeked out nervously.

“Regrets? No! Why would I have regrets?”

“I don’t know it’s just force of habit,” David bit nervously at his lip.

Patrick grasped David’s hand in his, giving a squeeze.

“Huh, I guess I just need to show you it’s not a regret then.”

Patrick leaned in this time, grasping David’s head and bringing their lips together in a tender, searching kiss. The softness of lips made both men shiver and want more- so David opened his mouth slightly and Patrick followed his lead. Their tongues met briefly, eliciting a harsh exhale from Patrick. David pulled back so things didn’t get carried away in the middle of the restaurant.

“So.. that’s really new for you? Because it was very nice.” David was grinning like an idiot at Patrick, trying (and failing) to play it cool.

“Very new, but very right. I’m really glad we met David. Thank you.”

“For what?” David bashfully shook his head, his lips pursed together so he didn’t squeal with delight.

“For making that happen for us.”

Us. That one word seared the inside of David’s hollow chest like a fire lit in the dead of winter, delicate smoke lulling him into the crackling warmth of Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two part fic! I’m almost done writing and editing the second part, so hopefully I’ll have an update by next week. Hope you’re all enjoying this still! Thank you for all of the kind words of encouragement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts off right after David and Patrick’s date. Uncertain on how to end the night, they get some ideas and explore them.

“Thank you Patrick, that was exquisite. And um, thank you for letting me have your dessert as well.”

Patrick swore he didn’t like what he ordered, but David knew he just wanted him to have it. Clearly Patrick had picked up on his enthusiasm for sweets and wine, so on their way out, he grabbed a bottle of the red David drank during dinner. Just because he knew that David liked it.

“I’m really glad you enjoyed it David. This night, this has been the most incredible night of m-“

“Mmm-mm nope, no no no. We’re not doing that!”

“Not doing what?” His brows furrowed together with concern as he swallowed hard, his heart clenching with shame that he might have totally screwed up this date.

“The night’s not over yet Patrick. Unless you want it to be...” 

Oh... OH. David wanted him. He hadn’t messed up, in fact quite the opposite as it quickly became obvious that David was actually turned on by him. He, Patrick Brewer, was turning on this stunningly tall, dark and handsome man. 

David snaked a hand onto Patrick’s thigh, earning the sound of a delicious gasp escaped from Patrick’s beautiful lips. He was admittedly more than a little tipsy, and feeling Patrick’s strong, thick thighs certainly challenged every ounce of David’s willpower. 

“.. David..... I uh.. I don’t have a, um- I am in between places right now, and I’m staying at a hotel until I find a place. You deserve.. more than that.”

“Um.. I share a tiny apartment with my best friend, therefore there is pretty much no privacy unless she’s out. Can we hang out a while longer? We don’t have to do anything, I just...”

“..don’t want this night to be over.” Patrick interjected with a deliciously gravelly tone, smirking coolly ahead as he drove.

“This isn’t a romcom, Patrick! You can’t just say things like that.” David’s voice was light and airy, sarcastic but sweet. 

It did things to Patrick, David’s voice. And Patrick saying those things to David- well, it did something for him. Although his heart swelled at the genuine (hopefully) sweetness, it broke for the same reasons. David knew it was only a matter of time before Patrick saw him, and then it would be over.

“Hmm, and here I thought I’d found my Julia Roberts.” Patrick smirked, his teeth flashing as he chuckled.

David’s jaw dropped at Patrick having just called him his Julia Roberts- he was beginning to think he was being set up by Stevie in some sort of elaborately cruel joke or that he was getting karmic retribution for a past life in which he must have been Dracula or a spin instructor.

They pulled into the parking garage to the hotel, and Patrick shut the car off and sat without moving. He was nervous, that much was clear. David started to spiral- had he crossed the line? What was Patrick’s story anyway? He would ask him. They would just talk. They didn’t have to fuck. David was more than a little tipsy, and really, really wanted Patrick to fuck him. David wanted that cock almost more than anything right now, but even through his alcohol induced desire for it,he wanted to respect Patrick and whatever boundaries he had. 

David, however, was accustomed to being ... available on command. Easy. He liked being commanded, ordered around (only during sex). Unfortunately with more than some of his past relationships that behavior seeped into every day life, causing David to add more layers of brick and padding and barbed wire to his ever expanding fortress to protect himself from the monsters and the users- even if it meant never tearing it all down for someone who truly loved him. Love didn’t ever find David Rose in the way it was meant to. It just didn’t. No one wanted damaged goods.

“So-“ “Are we-“

They both started at the same time, erupting in nervous laughter at the prospect of being alone together. In a hotel room. After just meeting and talking to each other for a couple weeks.

“Maybe we should, um..” David was two seconds shy of calling it a night when Patrick grabbed ahold of him, crashing their lips together in a delightful surge of boldness.

They both moaned softly into each other’s mouths and David’s tongue licked at Patrick’s lips, demanding entry. All the angst and darkness dissolved under Patrick’s touch. Their tongues met with eager heat, rolling around searching to get deeper, desperate to taste more of each other. Patrick’s hand reached up and he grasped the lapel of David’s jacket to pull him closer, chasing the taste of red wine and lust. It was an awkward angle in the car, but David managed to grab at the back of Patrick’s neck, scraping his fingernails bluntly into his short hair. They were both breathing heavily now, hands were exploring and discovering as David moved his mouth to Patrick’s neck. Patrick groaned lowly, his hand bracing itself on David’s thigh. He kept inching it closer to his groin, little by little, his fingers stopping just short of the bulging hardness in David’s very tight pants. They were leaving little to Patrick’s imagination, but he wanted to see more. To feel more. He wanted all of David Rose.

That was when David pulled back and cleared his throat.

“We should, um.. let’s just take a minute.” 

Patrick’s heart and ego would have all but shredded into the world’s saddest confetti right then and there had David not looked just as turned on as he was. His eyes were darkened and focused on Patrick, who was mirroring his gaze; both men’s lips wet and swollen, craving more from one another.

“Okay.. wow. Yeah, might be a good idea. I um.. I’ve never felt that kind of intensity before. Ever.”

“Good intense or bad intense?” David squirmed in the passenger seat, trying to adjust himself in his very uncomfortable pants that were already practically painted on. The leather jacket was borderline suffocating him with the fuming heat surging throughout his body.

“Good intense. Very very **very** good.” Patrick leaned his head towards David and gave him the softest peck on the lips, as if they hadn’t just moments ago tried to crawl inside of each other by way of greedy tongues and hands.

David smiled sweetly, his usual sarcasm faltering a bit from the tenderness of the kiss. Patrick adjusted himself, closing his eyes tightly. David made him feel like he would explode- such a glorious yet unfamiliar feeling. He never knew it could feel like this, and all he wanted was more.

“Want to go up now David?” Patrick felt the blush creeping across his face, thankful that it was dark.

“Mmm, mhmm, yes. Let’s do that!” David went to get out, but Patrick jumped out first to rush to open the door for him. “Handsome _and_ chivalrous? I must be dreaming.”

That smirk. That snark. Patrick wanted that mouth. He kissed him hard, pressing David against the car. David grabbed Patrick’s hips and rolled theirs together in such a way that Patrick just about came in his pants. Soft moans and breathy sighs echoed delicately in the parking garage as they worked each other up, both of them forgetting just how public their setting was. They heard footsteps approaching and a young couple ‘ooohed’ at them, making kissy noises. Everyone laughed together jovially, sparing them from any real embarrassment.

“Okay, why don’t we grab the wine and get back to my room before we get arrested for being indecent.” Patrick huffed out, grabbing the wine and David’s hand, leading the way towards the hotel.

They shared an elevator with a woman who kept eye-fucking David the entire time. Patrick was convinced that leather jacket had some sort of sexual magic threaded into it, but David truly just looked that damn hot in it. Once the doors opened to their floor, Patrick grabbed David’s hand and led him out, giving the woman a sympathetic but smug grin. She grimaced, rolling her eyes as the door shut.

They got to Patrick’s room and David immediately saw that Patrick must have been newly in between places. He spotted several boxes and too many clothes in a closet for just a few night’s stay. Patrick must have noticed him looking and hurriedly explained.

“I uh, just recently left my apartment. It was a pretty quick decision and I will hopefully be moving into a place by next week. This is not.. this isn’t how... I’m not like this.”

“Patrick, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain yourself to me. I don’t have my own place either- remember my whole unfortunate situation? It seems like in a way, were both in the same boat.”

“Hah. Yeah, I guess we are.. what’s the saying? Up Schitt’s Creek without a paddle.”

“Oh no, we’re not doing that. Literally never say that again.” David erratically waved his hands around, shaking his head and grimacing.

“Ah, David. I think you’ll find my humor irresistibly hilarious after some time.”

“A bold claim!”

They stared at each other for a brief moment, like all time had stopped and paused for them to just drink each other in. Their eyes were smoldering darkly, filled with strained desire.

“I want to kiss you.. laying down. Is that okay?” Patrick sheepishly asked.

“Yes, Patrick, yes I’d like that very much. But first- SHOES OFF!”

“Bossy, bossy!” Patrick cocked an eyebrow at David’s demand.

“Shoes on a clean bed.. incorrect.” David moved towards Patrick, kissing his neck.

He felt his knees threaten to give out at the moment David’s lips pressed themselves to his neck. As if out of instinctual familiarity, Patrick grasped the back of David’s neck, encouraging him to keep going. His hands glided to the lapels of David’s jacket, gripping it tightly but not too rough- it looked very expensive. David looked expensive, smelled expensive. 

“David...” Patrick gasped softly. “God David, that’s so good. Your mouth is...”

“Mmmm you don’t even know what this mouth can do yet.” David murmured steamily against Patrick’s wet skin. 

“David. Bed. Please...” Patrick was whining and writhing, painfully hard in his jeans and wishing he had the restraint to take it slow.

He wanted to. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for all of this so soon after ending his engagement with Rachel. But damn, this was exactly what he had been waiting for his entire life. This felt right. Being with David, his touch, his taste, his body felt right. Nothing inside of Patrick could begin to deny him the moment of finally being able to let the waves of pleasure consume him, satiating his deeply repressed desires. The floodgates were opened, and he wanted to be swept away by David Rose.

They both took their shoes and socks off, and sat on the bed. David leaned in, kissing Patrick tenderly. His tongue licked softly at Patrick’s lips, passion pouring out of every cell of his body. Their hands began to roam as David cupped Patrick’s cheek and guided him back on the bed. David swung his leg over Patrick’s lap, pressing his firm aching cock against his thigh. Patrick groaned desperately at the sensation of David’s hardness on his leg, and he began to writhe on the bed; he needed more, he wanted more.

“David? Can we take our shirts off?”

“Mmmmpf.. yes, please...”

Removing their shirts, Patrick rolled himself so he was leaned over David, eyes locked to the gorgeous man beneath him. He sat back on his heels and ran his hands up David’s thighs, almost to his groin. Patrick’s fingers traced delicately along the top of David’s waistband, his touch tremulous and hesitant. As uncertainty began to invade his mind, he moved his hands up to splay across David’s chest. His fingers scratched through the dark hair, so masculine and bold- a delicious surge went straight to his cock upon realizing that this was always what he wanted. The rough yet soft skin, the stubble along a sharp jaw, strong hands gripping him, placing him where he was wanted... yes! A high reedy moan escaped his lips as he got consumed by his desirous thoughts.

“Patrick, are you- is this okay?” David looked nervous, like he could feel the same things- this was overwhelming, but in the best way possible. The want.. need... eagerly craving.

“David, I want you.. I want to fuck... I want to fuck you, and I want you to fuck me. I want all of it with you, and I don’t care how desperate I sound right now, but I need you to know how much I want this.”

“Okay.. shhh shh shhh. I know this is what you want, but I think we need to start slow. You’ve only just kissed a guy for the first time tonight. There’s plenty of time to explore-“

Patrick went in for a bruising kiss, his teeth crashing into David’s mouth like a battering ram. Deep grunts escaped from his lips as he climbed on top of David, resting his weight fully on him. Patrick was like a horny teenager, except he was 30 years old and felt more aroused than he ever had in his whole life- raging hormones and all. Deliberately, he rolled his hips to grind his erection into David’s, and he could feel just how hard David was for him. This. This is what he had always been missing. David threw caution to the wind, moving his hands to grip onto Patrick’s ass to thrust them together.

“This would be better without pants...” David cooed into Patrick’s ear.

“Fffffuuhhh.... yes... oh god please yes....” Patrick panted out breathlessly.

Both men rushed to remove their pants, Patrick being the first to be in his briefs due to David’s struggle with his skin tight pants. He helped David the rest of the way, almost removing his briefs in the process. All that stopped them from slipping down with his pants altogether was his rock hard cock, straining to stay inside of the luxuriously soft fabric. Patrick could see the neatly trimmed hair sticking out teasingly, and without thinking he leaned down to bite hard onto David’s left hip bone. He had no idea what possessed him to be so bold.

David let out a cry halfway between pain and pleasure, bucking his hips up wildly. “Pa-ATRICK! FUCK!” 

His cry was so loud that Patrick thought it may have been painful; in a flash David grappled the back of Patrick’s neck directing his mouth to the other one and murmured low and gravelly, “Again.”

Patrick returned to his other hip to bite down even harder this time causing a louder cry, and he nuzzled down to David’s briefs. He noticed wetness on the front of David’s black briefs.

“Did you... did you come?” Patrick asked quietly.

“No, um.. I just get, uh.. really wet. From biting. I like it a lot, and I just start, um.. leaking? If that’s.. um, I’m sorry.. is that okay?”

“Oh, more than okay, David. That’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Patrick’s hand twitched tenuously towards the wet spot on David’s briefs. “Can I touch?”

David nodded erratically, his breathing coming in wild gasps. As Patrick’s hand felt the wetness, his eyes went wide and tongue crept out to wet his lips, reveling at the feeling of touching a man’s cock for the first time. He was sure his heart almost jumped out of his throat, and he just wanted to taste David; his wetness smelled so unique and entrancing.

“Yes... oh god... yes..” Patrick was barely audible, making these little whimpers as he explored and touched.

“Patrick, come here. Kiss me please.”

Happy to oblige, Patrick’s lips met David’s once again and David flipped their positions on the bed.

“Tell me what you want Patrick. I want you to feel good, but any time you feel uncomfortable just say so. I mean it.”

“I want you, just do whatever you want to me David. Make me yours.” Where was this coming from? Patrick had never thought to say anything like that before. But it just felt.. right.

“Okay, okay, uh.. as much as I am SO into that idea and would love nothing more, I know that you aren’t ready for all that... for all this,” he made a shimmying motion while rolling his hips and winked.

Nodding in agreement, Patrick brought his hand to cover his face in embarrassment.

“Mmmm. No need to be embarrassed about being turned on Patrick. Just relax. We’ve been drinking, and I don’t want you to do anything that’ll cause regrets later.”

“I couldn’t regret anything with you David,” his eyes seared into David’s with an earnestness that both men feel like they were spinning, dizzied from the surge of emotions.

David’s hand moved to Patrick’s chest, his palm flat on warm pale skin; a trembling hand moved to lay on top of his and they let out slay breaths. Unable to process the depth of feelings between them, David lunged onto Patrick’s neck, biting and licking downwards to his nipples. His teeth chattered around one while his middle finger and thumb rolled and pinched the other. Patrick grunted at the sensation but didn’t seem particularly moved, so David bit down on the nipple in his mouth which earned him a loud yelp followed by a satiated moan from Patrick. He licked softly, blowing at the wetness to soothe the tender, pebbling skin. Moving down, he licked and sucked, leaving small bites in his path winding down to Patrick’s hips. David started to suck on Patrick’s hipbones, intent on leaving dark purple marks on his creamy skin.

Patrick’s hands went straight to his boxers and he wanted to pull them off; David’s hand covered his as he moved back up the bed to kiss Patrick tenderly. They stayed that way for some time- Patrick on his back with David half on top, just kissing and exploring with hands. Patrick gripped David’s ass hard at one point causing him to moan loudly into Patrick’s mouth. They pulled back to stare into each other’s eyes for a brief moment before Patrick, keeping David’s dark cocoa eyes transfixed on his, brought his hand down in a smack on David’s ass cheek. He yelped out a seductive growl and moan, louder even than the hipbone biting.

“Fuck! Patrick are you trying to kill me!? You have... you have.. no idea what that does for me.” His voice lowered at the end, coming out breathy and dark.

“That is definitely something to think about.” Patrick mused, then brought David’s neck to his mouth, teeth scraping lightly as his breath tickled and teased along the way.

David had enough- he needed friction, and he wanted to show Patrick just how much he desired him. Climbing fully on top of Patrick, he started grinding their hips together with their throbbingly hard cocks lining up side by side and began to rock their bodies together in a tantalizing rhythm.He circled his hips as Patrick gasped at the sensation of their erections, covered only by thin fabric, gliding together like perfect pieces meant to fit. This essentially was just dry humping, the most rudimentary of all sex acts, and yet it was revealing more intensity and overwhelming passion then Patrick had ever previously experienced.

David’s lips eventually found Patrick’s again afterboth wildly chanting out a symphony of moans; rocking together even harder with an intense need, they panted greedily into each other’s mouths as the electric rush pulsed deep within their loins, tingling up their spines and back down to their toes. The all-consuming sensation rippled throughout their bodies, bursting bright like a supernova as they came one after the other. The room echoed a tangled mess of cries as their orgasms took over, come wetting each other messily through their briefs. After the beautifully numbing bliss began to give way to brain function, David limply rolled off to lay side by side with Patrick, their hands clasped tightly. He felt their breathing syncing up and slowing down together.

Patrick started giggling like a maniac, earning a panicked look from a very flustered David. He rolled onto his side and pulled David to face him. He kissed his forehead, beaded with sweat, lingering to savor his taste.

“That was... God, David... you don’t know how good- what that felt like with you. I didn’t know it could feel... so incredible.” 

“Mmm, it was,” he cooed as he lifted Patrick’s lips to his, kissing him with a languid deepness to avoid any further post-coital emotional emissions. “We should probably uh, clean up now..” David smiled against Patrick’s mouth.

“Want to shower? I- uh, I can get you anything you want, whatever you need,” Patrick stammered, clearly a bit flustered as he brain struggled to come back to earth.

“Yeah, um, we should probably clean up before this gets unbearable,” David squeezed his eyes shut, hand gesturing at their their messy briefs.

“You go first,” Patrick kissed David softly, patting him on the hip.

“Why don’t we.. we could ah- just shower _together_?” His voice was laden with uncertainty, equally perplexed by what Patrick’s response would be and how intimate of a request he was making.

Their eyes met after Patrick sucked in a sharp breath at the thought; stares smoldering one another with a ridiculously quick resurgence of want.

“Yes, I um... I’d like that.” Patrick breathed out hard, licking his lips and trying to ignore the tingling going straight to his cock, which was already half hard again. They were going to be fully naked, together, in the shower.

“Are you sure? I didn’t mean to suggest anything that would make you uncomf-...”

“Let’s go David!” Patrick demanded lightheartedly as his hand met David’s ass cheek for a soft smack.

They rolled off the bed, meeting each other at the side closest to the bathroom. David’s arms reached out to pull Patrick in for an embrace, kissing the side of his head as it burrowed in the crook of David’s neck. He felt as Patrick’s now less shaky hands smoothed down to his lower back, sliding his hands into the back of David’s briefs, squeezing his ass. They slid off each other’s underwear and stepped back to admire the sight of the man in front of them.

“How are you fucking real David?” Patrick’s eyes were wide as he licked and bit at his lips taking in every inch of this stunning masterpiece before him.

“Funny, I was gonna say the same thing. Look at you, gorgeous. So toned and fit, and those deliciously muscular thighs.. I want to bite every inch of you.”

Closing the distance between them, Patrick walked David back towards the wall, grasping his hands and pinning them above his head.

He whispered huskily, his words a tantalizing promise, “Not if I bite every inch of you first...”

Patrick leaned down and bit at David’s collarbone sharply, causing his hips to fly forward to chase Patrick’s.

“You play dirty. No fair! I like it...”

A brief silence fell, and David seized his opportunity to whip his leg out and around Patrick to pull him impossibly close. He leaned down to Patrick’s ear, his voice husky, trickling with lust.

“I really, _really_ like it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, David wakes up hungover. He gets some really bad news then deals with an awkward, painful and unexpected situation. Patrick just wants to make things right.

David awoke feeling hot and cold all at once, with a splitting headache. His eyes were just barely open when he felt a warm arm tighten around his waist. In a moment of horrific bewilderment, he realized he was not in his bed. And he was naked. And Patrick.. _OH!_ PATRICK.

“Shit....” he mumbled silently under his breath, disappointed and certain he had fucked everything up.

Trying to move as gently as possible, he reachedover to the nightstand to find his phone which was nowhere to be found. He figured it might still be in the pocket of his jeans. Moving back to lay on the bed, he felt Patrick’s arm grip again at his waist.

“Mmmm, g’morning David,” Patrick pulled him even closer, nuzzling his face in the back of David’s neck.

“Hi, um, morning Patrick.”

“How are you feeling now?”

“My head is killing me.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut.

“I figured. Just wanted to let you sleep, you had a rough night.” Patrick smirked. He propped himself up and kissed David’s temple.

“I.. um, did we?....” David stammered, trying desperately to recall last night’s events after their shower.

“No, no not at all! After our shower last night we finished that wine and you ended up getting very drunk so I put you to bed.”

It was then that he felt that Patrick was fully clothed in boxers and a tee shirt. David let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in. It’s not that he didn’t want to sleep with Patrick- he very much did, especially after their date last night; they rocked helplessly into each other chasing their desires and damn, David wanted more. But as much as he craved every inch of Patrick’s body and getting to explore it, he knew it was best not to rush things. In the past, he always rushed into relationships. Just wanting to feel wanted was addictive. Unfortunately that typically ended up bringing in the wrong kind of people, like Sebastien fucking Raine. But Patrick was different, and that was more than obvious in the short time David has known him. There was an unfamiliar trustworthiness about Patrick that soothed his usual anxieties about relationships. Patrick deserved to be treated with all of the respect and adoration that David always searched for. And maybe, just maybe, Patrick might give him that for a while too.

“Thank you, Patrick. You’re very sweet.”

“Ah, it was the least I could do. I wanted to uh, make sure you were okay. And you declined my offer of sleeping clothes, so I let you sleep naked. I didn’t touch you or anything, I would never take advantage of you David.”

He reached out to stroke David’s arm tenderly. The sincerity in Patrick’s eyes made David feel seen- it was as if Patrick already knew all the hurt and pain he’d previously experienced in his past trysts and romantic failings.

David let out a dry laugh, “It’s nice to hear someone being truthful about their actions after a drunken night in bed with me. Quite different than what I’m used to.”

“David..”

“No I know, I shouldn’t have said that. It’s just in the past, people haven’t always been as forthcoming about spending their drunken nights with me.. I have no idea why I’m saying any of this. I should stop talking.”

“Hey,” Patrick pulled on David’s shoulder to get him to roll over and face him. “David, nothing you could tell me would change how I feel about you. Please know that. Those people who took advantage of you are monsters who didn’t deserve to be in your presence. And if anyone ever tries to hurt you again, they’ll have to go through me first.”

David sat there stunned, unable to speak or register the words coming out of Patrick’s mouth. How could he be so quick to defend someone he barely knew? Someone who so obviously indulged in reckless behavior. None of those incidents were his fault, and he knew that, but he didn’t exactly take the best precautions. In a last ditch attempt to quell the bubbling anxiety bubbling, he kissed Patrick’s forehead and smiled brightly.

“How about you get dressed and I’ll grab you some pills for your headache? Then we could maybe head out for coffee and I could drop you off at Stevie’s.”

“That sounds perfect. Thank you.”

“I’m gonna hit the bathroom,” he leaned in to kiss David on the lips, but landed on his cheek when he abruptly turned his head.

“Nah-uh NO.. morning breath! You’re lucky to even be seeing me without my extensive facial care routine being done.”

Patrick smugly laughed, “You’ll sleep in bed with me naked but not kiss me? Are you Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman?”

“Yes, Patrick. As we’ve established, I’m Julia Roberts. And you’re Bill Gates.”

“Up and at ‘em David!” Patrick yelled out over his shoulder as he walked towards the bathroom.

David hopped out of bed and found his clothes, neatly folded on the bench across from the bed. He quickly redressed, grimacing at having to put on last night’s clothes. He wished he had prepared better, but he had no idea he’d end up staying the night. He fished his phone out of his pocket and saw several texts from Stevie, two from his mother, and one from Alexis. He decided to read Stevie’s first.

**Stevie (1:13 AM)** I hope you’re getting some from that sweet button face and not chained up in some murder dungeon. *chains emoji* *knife emoji* 

**Stevie (8:25 AM)** Heading to work. Text me soon so I know you aren’t dead!! *coffin emoji*

**Stevie (9:01 AM)** Damnit David you’re making me nervous...

He giggled at the genuine concern seeping through Stevie’s normally sarcastic and cutting jibes. It was rare to see such sincerity from her.

**David (9:26 AM)** Don’t send a search party, Nancy Drew. I’m fine. Stayed the night with Patrick... *wink emoji*

Three dots immediately popped up indicating Stevie’s response.

**Stevie (9:26 AM)** Ugh you scared me! Since when don’t you text me when you’re about to get some and stay out all night!?

**David (9:27 AM)** Okay, that was ONE TIME. And that fling with them was very short lived.

**Stevie (9:30 AM)** I’m glad you’re okay. And we better be getting lunch today. I require details. *eggplant emoji*

**David (9:33 AM)** Ok, I’ll text you when we leave here.

**Stevie (9:33 AM)** I’m sure you’ll be starving by that time *wink emoji* *crying laughing emoji*

_Omg_. He decided to read Alexis’s text next.

**Alexis (8:12 AM)** DAVID. Have you talked to mom or dad yet?!?

Panic stricken, he read his mother’s two texts quickly. Well, as quickly as her novella would allow.

**Mommy Dearest (7:36 AM)** David, it’s your mother. You know I hate to be the bearer of such pernicious declarations, but I must inform you that they’ve come to take the house this morning. Your father and Alexis have been grabbing as much as they can of our worldly possessions from these incorrigible bastards before we’re completely gutted! Best that you’d already taken most of your things with you to Toronto dear. I’ve been trying to pack my wigs and jewels and in my hysterical state I allowed Lorna to put Kristin and Robyn in with each other! Can you imagine!?

**Mommy Dearest (8:01 AM)** We are penniless and homeless dear. We’ve been cursed with housing at a run down, podunk motel in a rural dump of a villa called Schitt’s Creek. You’re father apparently purchased it for you as a joke many moons ago. This is where we are condemned to. Two Xanax will not be enough to obviate the iniquitous wilting of your mother’s spirit. Signing off for now, please contact Alexis once you’ve resuscitated yourself from drowning in the downpour of today’s news. 

David stared at his phone, unable to process everything that was happening all at once. His memory had been hazy but it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks- _Schitt’s Creek_. This long forgotten joke had suddenly crept up to consume his entire world, and swallowed everyone up with it. Stevie’s Aunt Maureen had just died and left her the motel there. Patrick knew that guy Ray, a real estate agent there, and now his family was being shipped off there after losing everything to their only option of housing besides a cardboard box under a bridge. He had lost so much, yet somehow things were falling into place; neatly packaged up as if this was some sort of fucked up gift. Schitt’s Creek- wrapped in a bow fashioned out of an old, fugly shoelace.

“Hey...” Patrick’s hand glided to David’s shoulder as he came up behind him, startling him from his atrocious day terror.

“Shit! You scared me Patrick..” David clutched his phone to his chest as he whipped around.

“Everything okay?”

Patrick’s eyes were soft yet concerned. The way he looked at David so openly, so gently was enough to make him crumple into a heap on the floor.

“I, um.. yes. Yes it’s fine- I’m fine.”

Patrick stared quizzically at David before he spoke.

“Okay David. Wanna get ready to head out? I think some caffeine would do you good.”

He reached his hand slowly towards David’s face, brushing his thumb against his stubbly jawline. This is a move Patrick had probably done a million times before to some pretty girl next door type. He’d have stroked her soft face, so gentle, and maybe he’d wonder what was missing. Patrick didn’t have to be gentle with him, in fact he wanted to be roughed up right now. Right now, he could barely feel the floor below him or hear his thoughts over his racing heart. Now was not the time to get a panic attack. Not in front of Patrick, no way. He didn’t need to see this unstable mess at its worst. So David smiled, forced and fabricated, and nodded softly before he walked into the bathroom.

*

“Cappuccino David?” Patrick asked as they walked into the cafe; their cafe.

“Mmm, no. I think today I want a caramel macchiato... skim, two sweeteners and a sprinkle of cocoa powder. Please.”

“Oh, that’s all? And to think you might have wanted something complicated,” he nudged at David’s shoulder, flashing that sweet grin sprinkled with snark.

“I never want anything complicated, it just comes out that way...” David presses the heels of his hands into his eyes and sighed. “Wow, did I say that out loud? Just ignore me, Patrick. Sorry.”

Mid ramble, Patrick turned towards David, grasping his hand and squeezing. It was oddly intimate. David didn’t hate it, but he also felt like he hated everything right now.

“Is everything okay? Did I, um.. did I do something wrong... last night?”

Patrick was clearly self-conscious as he stumbled over his words, which only made David feel worse. How could he show himself to Patrick, someone he’s known for a few weeks. It felt impossible yet important to do so. He couldn’t stand that his anxiety over his own personal bullshit was making Patrick feel so uncertain.

“No! No, Patrick, you’re fine- um really great, last night was really great.” He let out a great big sigh. “Let’s get our drinks first. You may want coffee instead of tea. This is kind of a lot.”

“Okay David. Well as I told you before, I’m into kind of a lot.” He winked and nudged David’s arm before ordering their drinks.

They saw that they table they had sat in that first day was empty, and both men bit back their smiles as they made their way over. 

“Alright, let’s hear it. What happened?”

“It’s just, I found out this morning that my family lost their house. Almost all the of their assets were seized all because of that slimeball Eli fucking us over. They.. we- have nothing. And you might not believe this, but the only thing they’re able to keep is a town my dad bought as a joke. I had no idea he had actually bought it.”

“Whoa. That’s truly awful to have to go through. But David,” Patrick’s hand rests on David’s as he gives it a squeeze, “please know I am here for you. I know we’ve just met, but I really uh, like you, and I believe in your idea for the store. If you’ve got to move or change the location, I’m flexible. There are plenty of areas where your store would thrive.”

A watery laugh escapes David’s lips, as he croaks out his words.

“It’s um, the town my family had bought.. its Schitt’s Creek Patrick.”

The corners of Patrick’s mouth turned downwards as he smiled, looking up at David with so much promise. He slotted their legs together and gave David’s thigh a squeeze with his own. They sat facing each other, hands clasped, and Patrick kept thumbing over one ofDavid’s silver rings.

“Well David, despite all of this misfortune, maybe all of the signs are pointing to this place for a reason. And maybe, just maybe, it’s giving you the opportunity to start fresh and truly create something unique in an otherwise lacking small town.”

“Mmm.” David rumbled, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping Patrick’s hands tightly. “You’re right- maybe you’re right.”

“Well David, I’m pretty sure I know a good business venture when I see one. And I’m also sure that you’re the most interesting and captivating person I have ever met. You have lifted a weight off of me, and I know this is all very new but it’s——“

A voice interrupted him.

“Patrick?”

..... _Rachel. Oh god._

“Uh, Rachel.. what- what are you doing here?”

Patrick felt his cheeks burn up and his voice caught in his throat. He was gripping onto David’s hand when he felt him start to pull his hand away.

David kept looking between Patrick and Rachel, his brows raised up high in an odd blend of shock and confusion. She must be an ex. She really was that perfect, girl next door type that he’d imagined Patrick with.

“I wanted to get a coffee...” her voice trailed off as she stared at Patrick, then looked at David and their legs still slotted together.

“Uh, I should go.” David whispered awkwardly.

“No! Don’t go David, please...” Patrick tried to grab for his hand but he pulled it away.

“So this is David.” Rachel said flatly, a shuddering gasp punctuating the end of her sentence.

“Um.....” Patrick said dumbly, not knowing how to handle this. Any and all of his confidence just crumbled onto the floor, and he knew he had blown it with David.

“Patrick, who...? Never mind, you know what, that’s actually not, uh, any of my business.” His voice went higher as he gestured wildly, shaking his head.

“I was Patrick’s fiancé, up until a month ago.” Rachel, looked down and tucked her perfect red hair behind her ear. Tears brimmed her eyes as she spoke to David. “He told me he had met you, and that he couldn’t marry me because.. well obviously, he is...”

“Gay.”

They both looked at Patrick, mouths agape.

“I’m gay, Rach. And meeting David has solidified that for me. I’m sorry okay? I never meant to hurt you or mislead you. But for twenty nine years, I’ve mislead myself. I pushed it down. Ignored it. Did what I thought was right.”

He felt David’s hand grab his and squeeze gently.

“I... I know Patrick. I do understand, this isn’t something you should have to deny yourself of or keep hidden. I just wish you had figured things out sooner, but it’s better we didn’t go through with anything.”

“Rachel. Thank you for understanding me. You always have, and I hope we can be friends some day.”

“Maybe.” She gave a small smile, and looked at David.

“I’m assuming you’re his boyfriend, so please take good care of Patrick. He’s a great guy.”

With that, she turned and walked out of the cafe.

Patrick sat with his head hung down, unable to look at David. He hadn’t wanted him to find out like this. They were so new, they hadn’t even talked about their pasts much. David would make the occasional comment about all of the awful people in his past, but it hadn’t been actually discussed between them. They hadn’t called each other boyfriends yet. Now he wasn’t sure it would ever get to that point.

“Patrick..” he barely spoke loud enough for Patrick to even hear him.

“No David. You didn’t deserve to find out this way. This wasn’t—-“

“It’s fine.” David whispered.

“ David, it’s really not.”

“No, I know, that’s just what you’re supposed to say in these situations.” His hands gesticulated nervously as he spoke.

“I should have told you about Rachel. It ended the day I met you David, I swear. And even though that sounds crazy and totally unbelievable, it’s the truth. I spent my whole life not knowing what right was up until I met you. You make me feel right, David.”

The honesty and emotion poured out from Patrick’s eyes and washed over David. He wanted to pull Patrick close, and tell him things were okay. But he couldn’t. So many times he had been someone’s secret. Someone’s experimental venture. He took no issue with being the first guy Patrick had been with. Sexuality is a vast ocean of possibilities; he had personally tested those waters with all kinds of people and genders. He knew his relationship with Patrick had really only just started, which didn’t give them much time to talk about things. But right now, David was much more fragile than he wanted to acknowledge, so all of those emotions poured out as he spoke.

“That is quite possibly the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, next to the Downton Christmas special, but the truth is- my truth- is that I’m damaged goods. And this has really.. messed things up for me. I’m gonna need some time..”

“Okay David.” Patrick’s normally soft features and open face looked drawn and closed up. He felt like maybe this is what he deserved, for hurting Rachel. 

He was her forever, and he screwed that up. And now he screwed things up with David, and had no idea how to fix it.

“But um, actually, I’d like to finish my coffee first. If you don’t mind.”

“It’s fine David. I’ll still take you home, so I can just go wait in the car if you’d prefer.”

“Um. It’s okay, I’ll get an Uber. No need to go out of your way.”

“It’s not. Nothing would be out of the way if it meant helping you. David, I’m really sorry.”

David made a small hum and cleared his throat.

“So, I’m guessing you won’t want to see me for a while then?”

“I don’t know, Patrick. I’ve been burned— a lot.”

“I’ll spend as much time making it up to you as it takes. But I’ll give you the time and space that you need. If you still want me to pursue things with the grants, I’m more than willing to do that. On a professional level.”

“That would be.. okay. Thank you, Patrick.”

He gave a nod, and lifted David’s chin to meet his eyes. He said nothing and everything all at once. Patrick pushed down his urge to kiss David’s lips like it was the last time he’d get to. He thought for a moment, just for a split second, that he had seen David’s lips twitch in anticipation. 

“Okay David. I’ll let you enjoy your coffee in peace. Just know, I think we can talk this out. I’m here when you’re ready to.”

_‘I’ll miss you.’_ They both silently said it, not daring to speak it out loud.

David just nodded and swirled his coffee cup around awkwardly. Patrick looked at him with those big honey colored puppy dog eyes, which threatened to draw David’s lips to Patrick’s with a magnetic force. He blinked a few times, shoved his hands in his pockets then walked towards the door to exit the cafe. David let his eyes watch eagerly for Patrick to look back at him over his shoulder, which he did. That single, small gesture gave him hope that things just might work out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So even though this is an AU fic, I still felt that it was important to include the Rachel situation even though it’s much earlier on than in the show. It’s a very delicate situation, and I wanted Patrick to be able to really show David how much he cares very early on in their relationship. I hope you’re all enjoying the development of this storyline— I am really enjoying writing it!


End file.
